1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for predicting photographing timing, and more particularly to the device and the method for predicting a better photographing timing in which a non-front face turns into a front face so as to enhance the possibility of successfully photographing the front face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional manner of predicts photographing timing of faces, it is usually determined whether or not a front face is shown up so as to further decide a shutter taking pictures. More specifically, the system uses some face detection method of non-beforehand training or beforehand training to determine whether or not a human face is shown up. When determining that the face shows up, the system then determines whether or not the face is the front face by using the manners of non-beforehand training or beforehand training When determining that the front face shows up, the system further notifies the shutter to take pictures. The manner of non-beforehand training includes an edge analysis, a color analysis and a feature analysis. The manner of beforehand training includes a neural network or a template comparison.
However, if the system determines that the front face does not show up but face naturally turns into the front face after such determination, the front face can not be accurately taken. Consequently, based on only the determination whether the front face shows up or not, the possibility of successfully taking a picture of the front face is reduced.
In addition, if the method of beforehand training, such as a front face template database, is used to determine whether or not the detected face is the front face, the system frequently error-judges the non-front face as the front face. As a result, when the shutter is notified to take a picture, the front face is unable to be accurately photographed. Consequently, the foregoing problems need to be overcome.